


Gengar

by eillahwolf



Series: Dark Pokedex [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Pokedex, Pokedex Entries, dark pokedex, ghost type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillahwolf/pseuds/eillahwolf
Summary: Moon: "It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans."Sun: "Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the "Dark Pokedex" series. All of these stories will be based on, you guessed it, the darker Pokedex entries from Sun/Moon! I already have many Pokemon in mind for these stories and can't wait to write them!

I don’t remember dying.  
I do, however, remember being alive, and being very much human. I remember my mother and father, who both loved me very much. Being an only child, they always wanted the best for me. So of course, as soon as I was old enough, they allowed me to begin my Pokemon journey. I can clearly recall being so excited the night before, barely able to sleep, still trying to decide which starter I would choose to accompany me on my adventures. Of course, I can’t remember the one I chose, or even the choices. 

I remember meeting my future husband. We were bitter rivals to begin with, battling every chance we had, always trying to beat each other. Sometimes he won, other times I did. Soon, we began to get to know each other, and eventually, we fell in love. Our wedding was in the spring. I could barely stop crying long enough to say my vows. We were so happy, and our joy only grew when our beautiful daughter was born. We were determined to give her everything she needed to be happy. We had already began looking at schools, even though that was years away. And of course plenty of visits with Grandma and Grandpa kept her spoiled. But she was never rotten. She was very kind and gentle. Even at a young age, she wanted to help every Pokemon she saw, even ones I assured her were not injured.

We were not rich. We had no mansion on a hill, no fancy things. But we were happy. I was happy. I had family, friends; so many loved ones in my life. Then, in a moment, it was all taken from me. 

Now, I’m so, very alone. All I want is a friend to keep me company. I put on a smile in hopes of showing people who cross my path how friendly I am. But I’m only ever met with terrified screams, panicked running, or someone calling out their own Pokemon to battle me. When the latter happens, I try to escape. I know what will happen if I don’t. I’ll be forced to fight, forced to injure or be injured. Sometimes, if I grow weak from a dragged out battle, the young trainers will throw a ball at me. It’s at these times when I panic and my rage takes control. The inside of the Pokeball is small and dark. It’s quiet, and the few seconds I’m in there feels like an eternity. My anger grows. I break out of the Pokeball, shattering it and leaving it unusable. My full power emerges and I am incapable of controlling it.

Many people have fallen to my strength. Of course I always regret killing people. I don’t mean to do it. I’ve hurt so many people. The adults become small pitch black balls of darkness surrounded by swirling energy. Their large eyes seeing the world from a new perspective. My perspective. The children, those poor children. Their souls flee to the dead trees, hoping to find refuge there. Some others seek comfort in their favorite dolls that they carried with them on their journey. I hope that they’ll stay with me and be my friends, but that is never the case. They always run in fear. Maybe some seek revenge, some are confused and desperately try to return to their former life. But it is futile. I’ve tried.

So, I continue to live out my existence in lonesome. I have acquired a crippling fear of the possibility that I will always be alone. Never to have friends again. Never have anyone to laugh with, to have a shoulder to cry on. There’s a lot of crying. My wails fill the night air and travel on the wind, warning others to stay away lest they meet their untimely end at my hand. But they will come, and I will defeat them.

And of course, the more enemies I defeat, the stronger I become. Soon, nobody will be able to stop me. I pray that somebody will.


End file.
